


First Date

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff and Neil go on a date. Takes place in season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

Jeff smiled and nodded as Neil rambled about Dungeons and Dragons. Even though Jeff had no idea what he was saying half the time, he really did enjoy hanging out with him. Neil appealed to him for the same reasons Britta and Annie and Abed did. That unashamed, unfiltered passion that was still so jarring to Jeff after years of being surrounded by people who compulsive acted detached and cool towards everything. 

When Neil paused, Jeff realized he was waiting for a response and he said, “Wow, cool.” 

Neil grinned at him and said, “It’s cool that you like this stuff.”

Jeff nodded politely.

“You’re, um...really hot,” Neil told him.

“Yeah,” Jeff agreed, not really phased by this observation since it was just a fact.

“Do you maybe want to go out with me sometime?” Neil asked.

Jeff blinked with surprise.

Neil immediately looked away and said, “I’m sorry. That was stupid. I know you’d never be interested in me…”

“Hey, no, yes I am,” Jeff said. He was just trying to be supportive and didn’t realize what he was saying until he saw Neil grin.

“Seriously?” he asked.

“Uh...yeah,” Jeff said.

 

Jeff looked around the Olive Garden Neil had taken him and took in the button up shirt and slacks he was wearing instead of his usual t-shirt and jeans. He realized that, as cheesy as this setting was to Jeff, this was Neil really trying to win him over and be romantic. He found the effort really sweet.

“So...what do you like? What are your interests?” Neil asked.

“What?” Jeff asked.

“I’m always talking about stuff I like. That’s not really cool of me. I know I should ask you about you more often,” Neil said.

Jeff actually much preferred the current arrangement. Listening to a steady stream of passionately delivered Dungeons and Dragons information and providing the occasional enthusiastic nod was easy. But, now Neil was looking at him expectantly, full of interest. Jeff had this sinking feeling that once Neil actually heard more about him, he’d find him pretty hollow.

“Um, well, I love Die Hard,” he said.

Neil grinned and said, “Cool. Awesome.” He kept looking at him with that expectant look.

“And...I really loved being a lawyer,” Jeff said. The interested expression didn’t go away. He had the strange instinct to actually say something real about himself. What was this effect Neil was having him? “I don’t know if I’d like it if I went back to it now,” Jeff said cautiously. “A lot of the reasons I enjoyed it are the same reasons I’m a terrible person.”

“You’re not a terrible person!” Neil said immediately.

Jeff frowned, feeling a pang of guilt, knowing the truth. He made a non-commital noise and ordered another drink.

 

Jeff enjoyed his date with Neil more than he’d enjoyed a date in a long time. Neil was charming and earnest and passionate and he realized this was the kind of person he wanted to be with. He didn’t make Jeff feel like he had to fake an entire personality. Well, other than a certain key fact he was withholding but he was able to compartmentalize that and tell himself that they were both better off if he didn’t disclose.

Throughout the date, he kept asking himself, Would I? I wouldn’t...right? But, would I? And as the night went on he was surprised to find it turn into a decisive I would. 

Neil grabbed the check, which Jeff found very endearing. He took it from him and said, “No, I got it.”

“But, I asked you. I want to be gentlemanly,” Neil said.

Jeff smiled at him affectionately. “It’s okay,” he said, putting his credit card in it. After a second, he asked, “So, do you want to come back to my place?”

Neil’s eyes widened and he asked, “After the first date?” He grinned and asked, “Seriously?” 

Jeff was a little embarrassed by how giddy it made him that Neil had asked him out thinking it would end in anything other than going back to someone’s bedroom.

“If that’s okay with you,” he said.

Neil grinned and nodded. Jeff had only ever seemed him that happy when he talked about Dungeons and Dragons. He was flattered to already be at that level. 

 

When they were in Jeff’s bedroom, Jeff kissed Neil lovingly. At first, Neil didn’t kiss back or do anything. Jeff pulled away and frowned. “Are you okay?”

“I’m sorry,” Neil said, shaking his head. “I kind of can’t believe this is happening.” He bit his lip and admitted, “I haven’t done, um, a lot of stuff like this.” He quickly added, “But, I want to. Very very badly.”

Jeff nodded and started kissing him again. This time, Neil started gently kissing back and after a second, he ran his hands down Jeff’s body.

When Jeff undressed, he watched Neil watching him. The part where the other person watched him undressed was always Jeff’s favorite part. But, he realized that Neil looked more envious than aroused. 

“How did you...do that?” Neil asked, looking over Jeff’s body.

Jeff laughed and said, “Uh, I wake up at like 5 every day to work out and I’ve barely had carbs in the past 15 years.” He walked over to Neil and kissed him and said in his ear, “I think you’re really hot.” It was true. Any feelings of pity that had led him to say yes to Neil in the first place had dissolved and were replaced with nothing but genuine interest.

Neil smiled and, with that confidence boost, took his clothes off. Jeff kissed down his body and started sucking his dick.

Neil groaned. “Fuck!” he said, petting Jeff’s hair. 

Jeff bobbed his head happily, enjoying the encouraging moans.

After a minute, Neil breathily said, “Um, if you want to, like...if you want me to have sex with you...you should stop now.”

Jeff pulled away and grinned at Neil before lying down on the bed and spreading his legs apart. Neil held Jeff’s legs, positioning himself in between them. 

As he slid into Jeff, he looked down at him admiringly and said, “You’re so amazing, Jeff.”

Jeff groaned and arched his back. “You are,” he said. “Oh, fuck, Neil.”

Neil grinned. “You like that?”

Jeff nodded. “Uh-huh.” 

He moaned. Neil started jerking him off as he fucked him. 

Neil pushed deep into Jeff as he came. He stroked him a few more times before Jeff came too, all over Neil’s stomach. 

Neil laid down next to him and Jeff playfully said, “Looks like I made a mess.” He licked the come off Neil’s stomach.

Neil grinned at him and said, “Fuck, you’re hot.”

Jeff grinned proudly and rested his head on Neil’s shoulder contentedly. He wasn’t always a cuddling afterwards type, but this time he couldn’t resist.


End file.
